Christmas Decorations
by Fading wind
Summary: The Elric brothers visit the Tringhams out of the blue. What does Edward want? [RussellEd]


Title: Christmas Decorations  
Genre: General/Romance  
Pairing: Russell x Ed (Possibly Al + Fletcher)  
Summary: The Elric brothers arrives at the Tringham's out of the blue. What does Ed have in mind?  
Warnings: Shounen-ai/yaoi. Post-series **AU**. _May_ contain slight spoilers for the end of the series.  
Disclaimer: Don't own.

_**AU:** For the purpose of this fic, Edward has gone back to his own world. Alphonse's body and memory has been restored._

"Until one feels the spirit of Christmas, there is no Christmas. All else is outward display--so much tinsel and decorations. For it isn't the holly, it isn't the snow. It isn't the tree not the firelight's glow. It's the warmth that comes to the hearts of men when the Christmas spirit returns again."  
- Anonymous

**Christmas Decorations**

"FLETCHER!" A very frustrated Russell Tringham was heard shouting.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Startled, Russell went over to answer the door. Outside, in the snow, stood a grinning Edward Elric, along with an unfamiliar boy with chestnut-coloured hair who was slightly taller than Edward.

Edward started laughing at the sight of Russell. Russell looked down at himself. He had completely forgotten the state he was in due to the surprise of the unexpected call. Fletcher had stuck a false beard onto his face and put a red Santa hat on his head, and he was also covered in red tinsel. He quickly tore off the beard, wincing as he did because the beard was quite firmly stuck on. He took off the hat and threw it aside along with the beard.

"Stop laughing, shorty," Russell said, glaring at the shorter alchemist. It was very effective. Edward stopped laughing instantly and returned a murderous glare. "Who are you calling short?" he asked quietly, eyebrow twitching. But that was it. He wasn't shouting. He didn't try to attack Russell. His response was much less exaggerated than those Russell remembered from their last meeting. Russell turned his attention to the person standing by Edward. "Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm --" the boy began to introduce himself in a gentle, polite tone, only to be interrupted by a smaller boy which had just dashed downstairs. "Al!" the boy cried, throwing his arms around the astonished Alphonse Elric. Al's face broke into a smile. "Fletcher!" he greeted happily.

Russell's jaw dropped. He gaped at the two hugging boys. "Al?" he said weakly.

"Yes, Russell, I'm Al," the boy with chestnut-coloured hair replied cheerily.

"Wow. I'm glad you got your body back, Al," Russell said, recovering to his senses slightly.

"You're just in time to help with our Christmas decoration!" Fletcher announced, releasing Al from the embrace. "Come in and start decorating!" He grabbed Al's sleeve and dragged him into the house with him.

"Well, I guess I should help too," Edward said with a sheepish smile. He entered the house and Russell closed the door behind him. He surveyed his surroundings. There was a Christmas tree in the middle of the room, which was very bare. Scattered on the floor were tinsel, baubles, holly and various other little items for decorations.

So they all started decorating. When the Christmas tree looked good enough, they each took some of the leftover decorations and went to other rooms to spread the Christmas atmosphere.

Two hours later, they had finished their task. The house was all very bright and merry and Christmas-y, especially with some jolly Christmas songs playing from the radio. All four boys looked very satisfied with their good job.

"Well, I suppose I'll go prepare dinner now," Russell said. "Wanna help, Ed? We've got four mouths to feed. I can't handle it all."

Ed obliged and went into the kitchen with Russell. "Wait, do you actually know how to cook?" Russell asked suspiciously.

"Of course I do!" Edward cried. "Who do you think I am? I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist... Or at least I used to be..." He sighed.

"You're not anymore?" Russell inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ed muttered.

"How come?" Russell was curious.

"Long story. I'll tell you when we have more time. Now we need to get on with the cooking, or we'll never be able to have dinner."

The two blondes co-operated in silence.

Edward gazed at Russell thoughtfully at times when he wasn't looking. And one of these times, he was absent-mindedly cracking an egg. The result was, of course, that he cracked the egg onto the floor.

Russell, alerted to the fact by the soft sound the egg made when it fell onto the floor, looked at Ed in despair. "Don't you know how to crack an egg?" he said angrily. "Look what you've done. You clear up the mess yourself."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Edward blurted. "It was yours!"

"How is it mine?" Russell said. "Don't be so unreasonable!"

Edward realized he'd let it slip. "Oh no, nothing," he said quickly. "It didn't have anything to do with you, okay?"

Russell frowned. Ed wasn't one to submit to an argument so quickly. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Ed replied, wiping up the split egg.

"You haven't told me your purpose of coming here this afternoon," Russell noted.

Edward stood up and shrugged. "It's Christmas... Just thought I'd pay a visit to an old friend. And Al was quite eager to see Fletcher as well." He chuckled uneasily.

"It's not that simple, is it?" Russell pursued.

"Uh, well..." Edward was stuck. He didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Russell's hand found its way to Edward's hand and clasped it. Edward looked up, stunned by the sudden contact. "Am I right?" Russell asked, with a smirk.

"Stop smirking," Edward said darkly, and then he proceeded to pull Russell down to meet his height by yanking his collar. He pressed his lips onto Russell's to wipe that irritating smirk off.

"Merry Christmas," Edward said in a much better mood afterwards.

_The End_

"From Home to home, and heart to heart, from one place to another. The warmth and joy of Christmas, brings us closer to each other."  
- Emily Matthews

**A/N: **My first RussellEd fic! Go me! YAY! Merry Christmas, my dear readers! I'm very proud of my achievement. I hope it isn't too OOC. Please read & review!


End file.
